Sailor Moon - The Closing
by Aria Blaire
Summary: The Closing I
1. The Closing

(Parts of my own story, parts of the real one. "Last Battle" song part of script.)  
  
Sailor Moon - Last Battle  
[The Closing]  
  
(With the blasts of dark light that were heading to the land and surrounding the atmosphere, five scouts were left. The Negaverse had excelled their plan, and was ready to take over the earth. With releases of their dark energies that they had been saving up so long, it seemed as if all hope was lost. The land the scouts were on was broken and rigid, and from the looks of the land that was once called the "Moon Kingdom," heaviness settled in their hearts.)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(In a high tower on the Moon Kingdom, Queen Beryl and Jedite, an outstanding warrior, talk about the oncoming event.)  
  
(Queen Beryl stands and slowly walks over to a window facing Earth.)  
  
Queen Beryl: Hmm. How nice it'll be to own them all and have them obey our every command. It's all over for you scouts! You're too late to save your precious Moon Kingdom and Earth. Can't you see I've defeated you already? You've fallen into my trap, and the Emperium Silver Crystal will be mine, forever! The Dark Forces will take over Earth, and all will surrender to the Negaverse! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Jedite! Come quickly. We must make sure these Sailor squirts don't interrupt our evil plan!  
  
Jedite: Right away, my queen. I promise you won't be disappointed with me.  
  
(Jedite bows and with a whisk of her hand, she disappears, ready to complete her task.)  
  
Queen Beryl: You're on your final mission, Sailor Scouts. As for you, Jedite, you better not fail me, again.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(The scouts overlooked the land once more, watching Sailor Moon carefully to see her emotion of now, and of the remembrance of the past.)  
  
(Serena sits down on the edge of a short wall, gazing out at what once was the Moon Kingdom, thinking about all her memories. She had never known what had happened so long ago, but she had memories, even if they were incomplete.)  
  
Serena: It's been so long, I can hardly remember all of it. The people, places, and who I was.   
  
(Serena trails off on her words, now very upset at what she has to capture as a new memory and new moment in her life.)  
  
Raye: Don't worry, Serena. It'll come back to you. It's just timing, you've been under so much stress with so much to think about. Just let your mind come to peace.  
  
(Raye walks to Serena, sits down next to her, and hugs her. Not a usual thing.)  
  
(Serena sighs and accepts the hug.)  
  
Serena: Thanks Raye. It's just..  
  
(She ponders a moment, looking for words to comply with)  
  
Serena: Just all --I don't know. Sad!   
  
(Serena wailed uncontrollably, like always.)  
  
Serena: This is going to be tougher than ever. Does anyone even have an idea of what we can possibly do?  
  
(Amy looks up from her resent calculations she had been working on before the subject had popped up.)  
  
Amy: Well. According to this..  
  
(Amy pointed to her compact)  
  
Amy: It seems as if the Negaverse isn't far behind. And you know with them.  



	2. The Closing II

(Queen Beryl looks out the frosted glass window, viewing the land.)  
  
Queen Beryl: It is time. Ha, ha, ha. The world is now mine. Stupid girls, your time is over. Your time is done for. And so is your precious world! Ha!  
  
(Dark clouds begin to cover the sky. The stars that were once brightly gleaming are now just dull spots, soon to be ridden off, like everything else.)  
  
(Queen Beryl smiles evilly down at the darkening land, believing nothing can stop her plans.)  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(The sky above the scouts starts to turn dark, and the wind grows cold. The land below begins to shake a bit.)  
  
Raye: I'm sensing some bad vibes about this place. How about you guys?  
  
Amy: Yeah. Definitely.   
  
(Amy looks back to her compact)  
  
Amy: According to this, the Negaverse is getting extremely close.   
  
Mina: Oh, no! Look!  
  
(Mina points to a swirling, black mist far off from where they are. Not far enough, though.)  
  
Serena: Guys, I think this would be the best time to hen shin.  
  
Scouts: Right.  
  
(They all start to transform: ...Mercury.. Mars.. Jupiter.. Venus.. Cosmic Moon.. )  
(And they all Hen shin: ...power! Unite!)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Jedite laughs as the black mist heads toward the scouts. You can hear "Nothing will stop me now! Ha, ha, ha!" inside the mist, echoing.)  
  
(The mist finally gets to the scouts, swirling up from the sky down to the crumbling, shaking ground. Wind holds the mist in place.)  
  
(Jupiter notices the crumbling ground from beneath her feet.)  
  
Jupiter: Scouts! Look out!  
  
(The ground splits between all the scouts, isolating them separately.)  
  
Jedite: Ha, ha, ha! Thought you could defeat Queen Beryl, huh? Ha! I will have none of that! You scouts have ruined all of my plans, but not this one! I refuse to have Queen Beryl banish me! Now, give me the Crystal!  
  
Moon: Never! I'll die before I give you the Crystal.  
  
Jedite: Consider it done, then! Ha, ha, ha!  
  
(All the scouts gasp and scream to Sailor Moon, "No! Don't do it!")  
  
Moon: You're on.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Queen Beryl: Hmm.. I wonder if Jedite has gotten ridden of those brats yet.  
  
(Queen Beryl decides to take matters into her own hands without Jedite knowing)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raye: Sailor Moon! Don't do it!  
  
Jedite: Finally, some sense in one of you girls. Sailor Moon, show me what you have! Ha, ha, ha!  
  
(The ground crumbles around Sailor Moon, leaving only enough to stand.)  
  
Venus: Moon! Watch out!  
  
(Sailor Moon falls to her knees from the shaking.)  
  
Jedite: Give me the Crystal! Now, you brat!  
  
(The ground shakes and crumbles beneath Jedite while wind knocks her down.)  
  
Jedite: What the?  
  
Raye: Look at that!  
  
(Queen Beryl appears out of nowhere.)  
  
Queen Beryl: I knew you couldn't do the deed! You don't deserve to be my acquaintance! I tried giving you another chance and you just blew it.  
  
Jedite: Queen! Please! I wasn't done!   
  
Queen Beryl: SILENCE! You are done!  
  
(Queen Beryl waves her hands as a ball of Dark Force is captured into it.)  
  
Queen Beryl: It's a shame, all those second chances wasted.   
  
(Queen Beryl releases the Dark Force on Jedite and before their eyes; she collapses and disappears in pixels of light.)  
  
Jedite: Goodbye, my Queen.  



	3. The Closing III [Last Battle]

(Queen Beryl turns and looks to the scouts, then to Sailor Moon.)  
  
Queen Beryl: You know, I'm going to enjoy getting rid of you brats. All these years of my hard work destroyed. I hope you suffer slowly, Sailor Moon, as you die. Then you'll see how much pain you've caused me! Ha, ha, ha!  
  
(Queen Beryl captures more Dark Force in her hands.)  
  
Queen Beryl: Hmm.. Who first? You, Sailor Moon, or you're precious friends?  
  
Mars: Take me first.  
  
Moon: No! I'll go.  
  
Mars: But Moon, no! I can't let you do that!  
  
Moon: Trust me. Queen Beryl, I'm ready you witch.  
  
Queen Beryl: I'll let that one go. Besides, my revenge is coming.  
  
Moon: Do you really want the Crystal? I'm willing to give it.  
  
(The scouts gasp loudly at the sound of this. Was their leader giving up on them?)  
  
Queen Beryl: Did I hear you correctly? Giving the Crystal up? This may be easier than I thought.  
  
(Sailor Moon touches the Crystal on her blouse tightly. This was it.)  
  
Sailor Moon: Hope you can handle it!  
  
Sailor Moon Thought: Give me your power, my friends, and I swear I will protect you.  
  
(Sailor Moon detaches the Silver Crystal from her blouse and holds it.)  
  
Queen Beryl: The Emperium Crystal! It's mine!  
  
(In the back of Sailor Moon's mind she hears the voices of her friends and Luna. (Amy) Do not give up, Serena. You can do this! (Amy) Hey Serena, I'll help you with this assignment if you want. (Raye) You're so stubborn Serena, let us help or I'll never speak to you again! (Lita) Yeah, let us help you put her away! Too many guys for us to meet! (Mina) Let us help, we haven't known each other long enough for it to end yet.  
  
Sailor Moon Thought: I do need all of you. Please, help me!  
  
Sailor Moon Thought: I am not letting you win this one you witch, my friends are counting on me! FIGHT THIS EVIL!  
  
(Scouts) Mercury Power, Mars Power, Jupiter Power, Venus Power!  
  
Sailor Moon: COSMIC MOON POWER! UNITE!   
  
(The Crystal glows and beams of light explode from it.)  
  
(In the mist of the battle, slowly her friends remember their first thoughts of Sailor Moon as tears fill their eyes.)  
  
(Her friends stand by her side, holding onto the Crystal with her. Nothing can stop them.)  
  
(Sailor Moon holds up the Silver Crystal as she turns into the Moon Princess. The Crystal shatters in mid-air, blasting Queen Beryl, and stopping her for good. At once, her memories come back to her. This was truly it.)  
  
Scouts: Look! She's the Moon Princess! Serena is our Moon Princess!  
  
Luna: Princess Serenity!  
  
Queen Beryl: This can't be! NO! Ah!  
  
(Queen Beryl collapses and disappears.)  
  
Sailor Moon: They're all gone! Blasted back to the Negaverse! The Universe is safe again, thanks to you my friends. Finally, we have a chance for peace! Real peace.  
  
  



End file.
